Safe and Sound
by Rhiblitzleberry
Summary: When the thought that Alison could still possibly be alive, Emily and the girls dive in to solve the mystery. Meanwhile, Hanna is forced to come to terms with her feelings and admit them to Emily before she's too late. Hannily. Sparia. Emison.
1. Where It All Began

**This year, my English class read a book called The Separate Peace. When I look back on it, I thought that you could definitely connect to it to Pretty Little Liars. Gene, the main character of the story, questioned his relationship with his best friend, Phineous and is always switching between whether he loves or hates his. He says Phineous ends up being his own worse enemy by the end of the book. It reminded me of the pll, and how before Alison "died" they constantly were questioning whether or not to hate Ali or love her.**

**With my own personal experiences, I found it really relatable to specifically Alison and Emily's relationship. That you could never be sure whether she's the person you miss and care for dearly, or are better off without. Hanna will be able to see this line more distinctly, I'll give you a hint ;)**

**(P.S.-there will also be Sparia. Just a little side note.)**

**And without further ado...**

"_You have to decide. You can stay here…or come with me." _

_I laid silently, and unmoving as she took the initiative to break the serene moment. Gingerly, she tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. Her soft fingers lingered for a second behind my jaw as cooed softly, "Sweet Emily."_

_And for a moment I contemplated it. Away from here…no more A, no more secrets. But leave all my friends, Hanna, Spencer, and Aria, and my family behind? Allison couldn't possibly have this effect on me still. It's been too long. Besides, how could you love something that could be so cruel to you? It made no sense._

_As I closed my eyes, an overwhelming feeling took over my mind. I decided on that warm, sunny afternoon, while a dead girl hung over my body and pressed her lips to my bottom lip, that I had finally found my separate peace._

* * *

"Ms. Fields, do you think you can pay attention for _just _a moment? Can you answer the question?"

I was snapped out of my day dream. Shaking my head clear, I turned my gaze away from the window and up front to the board, seeing if I could make out anything in the next ten seconds. Finally, I ended up shaking my head and replying, "No, sorry I don't know."

My math teacher, Ms. Fabray, shook her head, clearly disappointed and called out on another student. I let my hand run through my long dark brown hair and told myself, _Come on Emily, you have to get back into the game. This is your last year. You have to stick through it. No time to slack._

But as of late, I haven't been feeling very much like myself. Even after the summer season and now, going into fall, I haven't had my head in the right place. Suddenly there seemed to be too much pressure. I couldn't handle the burden of Maya's death, worrying about where my father was at the moment, my friends and I being chased by a team of psycho maniacs, and of course, schoolwork. I hadn't even bother trying out for swim team this fall. I just couldn't handle anything anymore.

I tried to remember to what life was like before Ali died a lot of the time nowadays. She's been on my mind a lot. I don't know why, for sure though. Maybe because I think that someone like Alison was a lot tougher then myself and could handle this situation a lot better then I could. But I think, even after it all, I still miss her. I always had a soft spot for Alison for obvious reasons.

The bell rang and before I could weasel my way out of the classroom, Ms. Fabray had chimed out, "Emily? Could I speak to you for a moment?"

_Now you're going to get it. Nice job._

Sighing, I pulled back from the doorway and waited for everyone to slide out of the room. Once everyone was gone and leaving school for the day, I turned around to meet my teacher, bracing for myself for whatever lecture I was about to get.

And as you could imagine, I got exactly it. How she understood I was dealing with a lot since Maya's death in town was no secret, and the fact that someone had dug up Alison's grave that I must be stressed out and ready to call it quits for school. She continued on saying how school was so important, and that I would need to learn how to balance everything.

"It's okay to ask for help," She concluded, studying me with these intense eyes that made me feel like I was burning up.

"Okay, thank you Ms. Fabray. I just think I need to go home and see what I need work on for school this week," I lied, "Thanks for the offer."

"Don't worry about it." She waved me off, "I'm not against you Emily, just show me you're making an effort. That's all I'm asking for."

After a quick goodbye, I flew out of there like a bat out of hell. Out of everything, I didn't need _more_ adults making me feel guilty for how I was dealing with things emotionally.

* * *

Instead of going over schoolwork like I had promised to Ms. Fabray, I passed out on my couch and took a long nap. I had dodged everyone who would want to stop me and have an actual conversation with or the people who would want to hang out over the weekend.

Recently, I have been avoiding Spencer, Hanna, and Aria especially. The only time I'd see them would be during class. Even at lunch this week I'd bounce and go to the library. That was usually when I either day dreamed some more or actually attempted to be a student and look over things that I needed help on.

It wasn't like I was upset with them or anything. I just thought I needed some solitude, some sort of wall at least just for a little while from me and everyone else. My sudden change had also been fueled by the fact that I felt like I was just dragging them down at this rate. I mean, I'd been used to make it look like all four of us were the ones who dug up Ali's grave. They didn't need more trouble that I had already caused.

My nap was interrupted by the loud knock on the door and the constant door bell ringing in my ears. I blinked open an eye and checked the clock. It was too early for my mom to be home. Groaning, I stood up and grumpily answered the door, frankly not caring if it had been my own great grandmother at the door.

Although, I was a little surprise with what I saw. I rubbed my eyes open to make sure I wasn't blurring images or still half-asleep.

"Hanna?" I asked, bewildered.

"H-H-Hi E-Emily," She hiccuped, tears trying to sneak out of the corner of her eyes, "C-C-Can I come in?"

Although I'd been blatantly running away from her, I opened the door. Hanna was my best friend, of course I wouldn't turn her way just because I'd been in a shitty mood, "Of course! Come in."

"T-Thanks." She sniffed and wiped a few stray tears off her now rosy cheeks. Judging by her bloodshot eyes and her smudged make-up, she'd been crying for some time now.

She stood awkwardly in the middle room, causing me to nudge her towards the stairs, "C'mon, let's go up to my room."

When we got up there, Hanna wasn't shy anymore. She collapsed onto my bed and snatched the tissue box off my nightstand. As she dapped her eyes and sneezed into one, I crossed my arms and asked, "Okay Hanna, what's happened?"

"Caleb broke up with me."

Shocked at hearing the news, I let my arms fall to their sides and sit cross legged beside my best friend. Trying to be a bit more compassionate, I asked in a softer tone, "What? Why would he do that?"

"We've been fighting a lot," Hanna shrug, "I guess he just had enough and decided to break things off. Most of it was from the secret keeping. I don't think I'm that sad that the relationship ended, but I do care about Caleb a lot…I don't know Em, things are so tough now. I'm so oppressed, and afflicted, and enervated, with everything. I just…"

"I know how you feel. Nice vocab, by the way." I remarked. And I really did. Hanna had lost someone very important to her, too. Maybe she hadn't been in a serious relationship with Mona like Maya and I had been, but Mona was suppose to be her best friend and it just turned out she had been the one torturing us. That must've been rough news. By the look of it, everything was catching up to her too. Spencer and Aria didn't loose someone that night, and I think for that reason, it was easier to talk to Hanna about this stuff, "C'mere. It'll turn out okay…it's gotta."

Hanna wiggled over closer to me and let her body press up against my side and her head fall on my shoulder. I'll admit, my breathing hitched a little the moment she got close and I could smell the scent of peaches radiating off her. It was one of the best smells I've ever smelt, if that made any sense. Or come off as weird. Whatever comes first, I guess.

She sighed and reached out for my hand. Her fingers filled the empty spaces between mine and then cried, "You don't know that. And that's coming from you, Emily Fields. I shouldn't even be crying in front of you. You've been through a lot more then me. At least Mona and Caleb are still alive."

I let out an irritated huff and shook my head, "I'm fine, really. I can handle myself fine."

"Really?" Hanna sniffed. She continued to talk without lifting her head from my shoulder, "Then if you're so fine, why haven't we seen you all week? You don't have to handle this alone. That's what we're here for, to help you through the thick."

"No," I snapped finally, and scooted away from her. Feeling like I could start breathing properly, I got back my confidence and explained, "I'm tired of people thinking that I'm going to explode if they say the wrong thing. I got it, everyone's here the help. But maybe I don't _want _any help. Maybe that's why I haven't asked! I'm not going to be okay again. I lost not only one, but _two _people I loved. I've been chased by psychopaths three quarters of my high school career! I'm not _going _to be okay. People want to help? They can get stupid A off my ass so I can finally have some peace and quiet!"

Hanna was silent as I ranted, probably too stunned to say anything. I was grateful she didn't shout back or try to say that things were going to get better like I had done before. Because when it came down to it, the truth was that none of us knew if anything was going to actually get better. And it's shown. We get rid of Mona and the next thing we know, we're back in the same spot as we were initially.

"I'm sorry," I choked out and rubbed off a tear that had rolled down my cheek while I had been shouting, "This should be about you. You need the comfort."

"It's okay. You needed to get it off your chest. I understand. Out of all of us, I think you've suffered the most. We can comfort each other," Hanna insisted and for the first time I saw her all week, gave up a tiny smile.

In that moment, something warm started to churn in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't quite sure what it was yet, but suddenly, I wanted to do everything in my power to make Hanna let out even the tiniest of smiles. It showed that maybe there _was_ some hope in the future and that she was happy, even for the briefest of seconds.

"Caleb made a stupid mistake," I say honestly and look shyly into her blueish green eyes, "You are one of the most funniest, prettiest, and sweetest people I know. I don't understand why he would mess something up like what you two had."

"Thanks Emily. You're a good friend."

My eyes darted away from her's and I rubbed the back of my neck, "Did you um, want to crash here for the night? It feels like I haven't talked to you in a while We could catch up.."

And for the second time, she let out a small smile again and nodded, "I would like that."

* * *

By morning, Spencer and Aria had found out about Hanna and Caleb's split. As an attempt to cheer Hanna up, Spencer invited us back down to her lake house for the night. I hadn't really talked to Spencer and Aria in the past few days, so by the time Hanna began whining and insisting, "It'll be fun! For me, please?" It wasn't hard to say no.

So by noon, we had already packed up and were in Hanna's car, driving to Spence's lake house. I sat quietly at shotgun, looking out the window every once and a while at the scenery. Hanna was bouncing back and forth singing the radio that was being blasted throughout the car. On some days, I'd tell her to knock it off, but today, I let her sing her little heart out. She was having fun, and in the situation we were in, who was I to ruin it?

"Emily," Hanna started to whine again, "Stop being a stick in the mud! We're going to have fun, okay? I promise! I won't let you get bored for a second!" She reached out and extended her pinky for me, "I swear!"

I laughed softly and curved mine around hers, "Okay. Whatever you say, Hanna. Aren't you suppose to be the one that's gloomy?"

She shrugged as an answer. I didn't really know what to make of it at the time.

As we rolled down the long, empty street canopied by the trees on either side, I noticed Hanna didn't move her finger away. In fact, she tightened her pinky's grip. I'd feel like it be so cliché to just say that I felt electricity, or sparks bursting through my veins just by the simple touch. But something was different. It was a warm, but very welcomed feeling. Just like the kind before when I had seen her smile through those tears.

The Hastings' lake house wasn't much further away and when we pulled up in the driveway, we spotted Spencer and Aria, down by the dock. Reluctantly, I pulled my hand away from Hanna's and bowed my head. My cheeks were beginning to feel hot.

I opened the door quickly. Hanna was out on the other side calling down to Spencer and Aria while I snatched up my bag from the backseat and walked down the hill. At the sight of Hanna, the two bolted up to us halfway and tackled Hanna into a hug, giving her sympathetic apologies.

"It just hasn't been a very good year, huh?" Aria frowned and nudged her tiny side next to mine. I nodded numbly and crossed my arms across my chest. I looked up at the clear blue sky and sighed. Aria being Aria, tried her best to keep the mood somewhat upbeat, "At least we still have each other!"

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Just great. I'm sure that's what they needed to hear to feel better Aria."

Aria scowled at her and scoffed, "I don't see you giving such wise advice either."

"Well let's just…forget about everything for a little while, okay?" Spencer offered and then nodded back down towards the dock, "Aria and I were just about to jump in. You guys game?"

"I guess," I shrugged and let myself get dragged along by an excited Aria while Spencer brought Hanna who was complaining already about lake water. I pulled my hand away from Aria to pull my shirt over my head, thankful that I had decided to wear my bathing suit under my clothes before we came. I kicked my sandals onto the dock and was already sliding off my shorts by the time Aria had walked to the edge of the dock and dip her toe in. In one fluid motion, I flung my shorts while sprinting, eased my body up, and dived.

It had been such a smooth moment, that if you had looked the opposite way for just a second, you would've missed it. As I felt the warm water that had been sitting in the late summer, early fall sun enveloped me, I felt my entire body relax from it's usual tense. Under the water, every thing was quiet. I was left with my own thoughts. It felt nice to be back in where it felt like I belonged.

As I resurfaced I flipped my hair back and tied it into a ponytail as Spencer and Aria clapped and shouted compliments. My eyes shifted over to Hanna who was holding my shorts…oh. I assumed that she probably had just caught them when I had threw them off. When she met my eyes, she gave me a flustered look before tossing them onto the ground and looking away.

"Nice, Em! Try to beat this though!" Aria shouted eagerly as she stripped her clothes off revealing her two piece. I grinned gave her a thumbs up for encouragement as she positioned herself a few feet away from the edge to get a running start. As I began to tread in water, Spencer laughed and shot in Aria's direction, "Don't hurt yourself short stuff. Em's a pro."

"I got it!" Aria smiled brightly, "Besides, this is the biggest splash contest. Emily's going down! Watch out!"

She was off like a bullet. Next thing I knew, a decent size wave splashed my way. Aria swam back up, waiting to hear her feedback.

"That was lame!" Hanna laughed, "You're too tiny! Watch how it's done!"

Hanna jumped in, then Spencer, both making bigger waves then Aria. We all concluded Spencer had won. The shorter brunette pouted as Spence paddled over to her and smirked, "Better luck next time, short stuff."

"That's not fair!" Aria protested, but giggled as Spencer came closer and whispered something. I raised an eyebrow at the two but didn't say anything.

So Instead of staring, I forced my eyes to dart away. The two were murmuring quietly to each other now. I couldn't understand exactly what they were saying, but something was definitely going on.

My eyes met Hanna's and I decided to swim over to her while the other two did whatever they were doing. Listen, being a lesbian, it gives me an awesome gaydar. And something was happening between those two. I don't know where this whole, I'm-going-to-get-super-close-to-you-and-get-all-flirty attitude came from, but Spencer and Aria were starting to make me suspicious.

"What's up with them?" Hanna said in her questioning voice.

I shrugged my shoulders in reply and glanced back to see Spencer staring fondly at Aria. Aria grinned wickedly before putting her hands on Spencer's shoulders and jumping up on her, resulting in dunking her head under the water. I smiled to myself and shook my head, "Dunno."

"Hmm…" Hanna muttered aloud. I turned my attention from Aria and Spencer her were still screwing around further out in the lake to watch Hanna carefully. She looked like she was deep in thought, and for a second I was wondering if she was pulling the strong face to cover up how she really felt about this whole Caleb break-up thing. After she had initially told me what had happened, I tried to drive away from the subject the entire night. Maybe she just needed to let it out again.

"Hey," I poked her side, causing her to look up, "Are you okay?"

After a minute of silence, wondering if she should tell me the truth, she shook her head, "No, not really."

My eyes flickered to the bag that I had dropped at the end of the dock. I looked back at Hanna who had gotten the idea and nodded, "I'll be right back."

We both swam back up to the dock and while Hanna jogged to her car, I called out to Spencer and Aria and explained that we would be back in a little bit, that we were just going to go on a walk. They volunteered to come along but I was able to convince them we'd be back in a few.

I hurried over to my bag and pulled out a six pack and two towels. After, I headed back up to meet Hanna who was holding up two bottles of vodka she had taken from her house before we had left. The both of us walked up back towards Spencer's house. I started to set up the towels on the ground from the back of the house. Hanna was already working on popping open the first bottle.

After I stood up and looked over to her, she had already taken a long swig. She made a bitter grimace and flopped herself across the towel. I sat cross-legged beside her and took the bottle she had offered up to me.

She started crying before we even drifted off, and I just let her like the night previous. Her head had fallen on my lap at one point, and I remember starting to feel buzzed as I just sat there with the familiar burning feeling sloshing in my stomach, from both Hanna being so close and the acid-like liquid that was being chugged. I think the alcohol was responsible for some of my actions, like running my fingers through her hair or massaging her shoulder and arm soothingly after a while of us just sitting together.

I can't remember much that happen further into the evening. All I can recall was drinking and watching the sun set with Hanna sobbing quietly on top of me. The evening sky had been so beautiful I remember…but then the colors seemed to mix and blend, and the next thing I knew, it was dark.

* * *

A cold night breeze woke me up later. I shivered and coughed, my head still feeling cloudy and my body feeling rigid. I groggily open one eye, then the other, and surprised to see that I wasn't behind Spencer's house anymore like I should've been. Instead, there was a large weeping willow towering over me. It felt like I was trapped in a small area. I began breathing heavily, getting more and more nervous by the second, when another image came into view.

"Alison?"

"Looks like you had a party." Ali chuckled, "How are you feeling?"

"Bad," I croaked, a million questions popping up into my head. She was back again, was she? I began again, "Ali, are you alive? Am I dreaming?"

She gave me a tight smile and I realized I was in the same position I had been in when we were chasing after Dr. Sullivan. However, instead of answering my question, she laughed lightly again, her voice sounding like bells in the clear night, "You really need to learn to take care of yourself, Em. I'm sorry you've been hurt so badly so many times. I tried to keep her alive, you know."

"What are you talking about? Ali, please explain to me what's happening. I thought Mona was A, why are we still being threatened?" I begged and wiggled impatiently on her lap like Hanna had been on mine.

She brushed back some of my hair behind my warm trying to calm me down. She frowned, "I really wish I could. I can't though. It's already bad enough I keep coming to visit you guys. You need to figure it out on your own, sorry. I'll just give you my only clue; that two can only keep a secret, if one of them is dead." Her eyes flitted away, as if she was looking at someone to give her a cue. I was about to turn my head to take a look when she started speaking again, "You know, you never gave me your answer."

"Huh?"

She smiled patiently again and repeated, "You can stay here, or come with me."

"You…really want me to come with you?" I asked, processing her words slowly since I was still partially intoxicated.

"I want you to do what you wish." Ali sighed, "But, it does get pretty lonely being by myself."

I didn't say anything else for a little while, still thinking about everything that was going on. Eventually, Alison sighed and asked, "I'm too late anyways, aren't I, Em?"

"I don't understand-"

"You have a crush on Hanna, don't you?" Alison accused. My eyes widened and I shuttered back, astonished Alison would make such a bold statement out of nowhere. After the initial shock, my cheeks began to warm up again and Ali was laughing again, "I knew it! When did you realize it Em? Not when I was around, unless you were crushing on two girls…you still loved me then, right?"

She gave me this sincere look for a moment, and it made my heart swell. I knew this affect would never go away. She was my first love, and would always be my own weakness. Ali didn't seem the notice though, and she went on, "I mean, I have to admit, Hanna's gotten pretty smoking after she lost all the weight, I could see why you'd dig that. She's all grown up."

And suddenly, there was a tense pause before Ali turned back to me and with a rather dark look announced, "You all have. I wish I could've been there to see it."

"You could come with me," I offered, my voice still scratchy.

"I wish," She gave me a longing look, "You really do think I still deserve my happy ending, don't you Emily? That's what I loved about you, you know. You were big on happy endings."

"Everyone deserves one.." I answered simply. Then, thinking of Maya, I add, "Although not everyone gets them."

"No," Ali agreed, "You're right. They don't."

"Can I have more time to think?" I asked. She looked taken back at my statement, but ended up slowly nodding, "I need to think."

"I can do that," Alison winked, "But you can't tell the other girls, promise? I love them and all, but this is just for you. You were my favorite, after all."

"Sure," I replied back, beginning to fade out again, and struggling to stay conscious.

"Aw, you're tired. Sssh, it's okay Em, just close your eyes and go to sleep. You'll be all right when you wake up."

As the words left my mouth I wanted to reel them back in because I thought I sounded so childish, "I don't wanna."

Alison giggled softly and combed her fingers through my hair, "I'll be back as long as your still looking for me. Sweet dreams, Emily."

And just like last time, as I closed my eyes, she leaned down and placed her lips against mine. I felt like my whole body was beginning to feel like it was set on fire. After she pulled away, however, it was quickly cooled down by the night's breeze. Then I was out again.

* * *

I woke up to a warm heat radiating down on my cheek. I opened one eye first, then the other, my vision still adjusting to the afternoon light. Groaning, I covered my head again and let my fingers rub against my throbbing temples, trying to help my killer hangover.

"Hmm, looks like Sleeping Beauty just woke up," I recognized Aria's voice, but didn't move.

"Good, now that they're both up, we can have a talk. Go get her, Ar." That was Spencer.

"Ugh, she's going to hurt me Spence! Why do _I_ have to?"

"If she hurts you then I'll hurt _her!_ Just go on!" Spencer insisted. Aria let out a loud grunt. I heard her tiny footsteps walk across the wooden floor, and I made a guess we were in Spencer's living room.

I hear Hanna nearby moan, "Cut it out. I feel like you two are about to make out any second now. And maybe you should let Em sleep…it was a rough night…"

"Em…." Aria whispered and politely asked, "Could you wake up for a minute? We have to talk to you and Hanna…it's important."

I let out a noise, not much different from the roars Chewbacca made in those _Star Wars _movies, and nearly snapped at Aria's hand as she pulled the blanket off my head, "What is so important? I feel like shit."

Aria cringed back and scurried across the room to plop down on the couch next to Spencer. Spencer crossed her legs and raised an eyebrow, suddenly reminding me of my own mother, and asked sternly, "Do either of you remember anything that happen last night?"

I glanced over to see Hanna was sitting by my feet, wrapped up in a blanket. I sat up a little and curled my legs closer to my body. Had she been sleeping by me all night? Probably not. She probably just moved here when she woke up.

"Not at all," Hanna remarked, her eyes concentrating on anything other then me, or so it seemed.

I decided to answer truthfully, "Only a little bit."

Spencer inhaled deeply before retelling her story, "After a while when you guys never came back, Aria and I went back up to the house to see if you had gone there when we heard both of you. Hanna was bawling and Em…you were more quiet, but still crying too. There were a couple cans and one and a half empty bottles of suspi-"

"Booze," Hanna classily supplied for her. Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Right… so, Aria and I decided to get you two inside before one of you threw up on my porch. Aria tried to get Hanna in by herself and well…needed help."

Aria folded her arms and huffed, "No, I was handling myself just fine, and Spencer thought I was going to let you fall on your face or something,"

"It could happen! Your tiny with toothpick arms! Anyways, I went to go help her since Hanna seemed like the one who needed the most attention in her state at the moment. When I came back to get you Em, you were gone."

Hanna stiffened beside me at the news and finally her eyes darted onto mine. And I remembered. I was with Alison, under the willow.

Aria continued, "We looked all over for you Em, we were so scared. We thought you would've done something like you did with Ali's grave…so the both of us searched around the woods near the house with no luck. But when we came back, you were here."

"Have any explanation?" Spencer inquired, and I could tell she thought she already knew the answer. But out of everything last night, the only thing I think I could remember _was_ with Ali. Some parts seemed fuzzier then others, but I knew most of it. I knew they were going to think I was as big of a nut job as Mona when I replied.

Taking a deep breath like Spencer had done previously, I said to all of them before looking up to meet their curious eyes, "I…I wasn't there because Alison took me somewhere else while I was unconscious."

**End of Chapter one! What did you guys think? I'm trying really hard on Emily's voice. I think she has the easiest point of view to write in because she reminds myself of me. Hahaha, anyways, what did you guys think? This was more like a prologue then anything else. Wait till you see Hanna's reaction next chapter ;)**

**So I mostly figured what's going to happen in this story. I still like to hear opinions though on what I can improve or suggestions the story should move towards. So let me hear your feedback, you have no idea how much it means to me and gets me motivated to write more! If I get a weak reaction, idk if I'll continue, if not, then expect more!**

**P.S. Anyone catch Ms. Fabray...lol so did anyone think of Quinn Fabray from Glee or am I waving my own team flag over here?**


	2. A New Proposal

**Sorry it took a while to get this chapter out. I don't like it AT ALL, but I tried fixing and tweaking it a few times but this was the best I think I can get it. I just wasn't sure how to attack things and go at them the right way, but I did my best.**

**I wanted to thank everyone. Wow! I got a lot of story alerts. As long as I get a signal you guys are out there, I'll keep writing this!**

**Okay, so also I wanted to say that I'm on Tumblr too and you guys seem like lovely people that most likely like the same stuff as me because A.) I think all of you guys noticed Quinn (Lol no this isn't a glee crossover but I might throw in a few names here and there ;) We'll see if you can catch them) and B.) You must have SOME love for Hannily or Sparia if you're reading this, so I'd be happy to chat you up on Tumblr. I need more friends on there ): It's the same as my fanfic username.**

**Sorry there may be grammar mistakes (I'm not very good at editing) or spelling, I don't have a beta!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! I'll write more info at the end, I don't want to keep you waiting from the chapter…..**

* * *

"…Are you serious?" Hanna was the first to break the silence that everyone had fallen into. I flinched at the tone in Hanna's voice. I could've been suggesting that there was an alternate universe where unicorns run free and vomit rainbows and crap sparkles and she would've used _that _response.

"Yeah…Em, are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Aria asked slowly, I could immediately tell she didn't believe me either. I nodded and bowed my head, not really willing to talk about the subject anymore if they were going to act like this.

Surprisingly, I could see Spencer out of the corner of my eye wave her hand and gave me a somewhat approving expression, "Em, tell us everything that happened."

"Nothing much," I mumble, still not willing to look her, or at Hanna or Aria for that matter, in the eye. I knew Spencer was scrutinizing me down like a hawk glaring at dinner, and would be able to tell instantly if I was hiding something. I told her everything that had happened for the most part, skipping over the part where she offered for me to leave with her and the part when she had asked if I liked Hanna.

When I finally looked up again, Spencer looked thoughtful. She had her back hunched over, her chin resting on the palm of her hand. Her eyes looked almost glazed over, as if she was off in Spencer-land trying to put together what any of this meant.

Aria looked apprehensive about the whole situation. She bounced her legs nervously, and swayed her body back and forth lightly in her chair.

Hanna was a whole different story. Her eyebrows were scrunched, arms crossed, and she took on a completely sour look. She finally snapped at Spencer, "You don't think any of this could be true, do you? For God's sake _you're_ suppose to be the smart and realistic one."

Spencer blinked, and then looked back over to Hanna. She only offered a shrug. Hanna growled, "Are you kidding me? Alison is dead! _DEAD. _We went to her funeral for crying out loud! Her body was stolen from it's grave! There is no way she can be alive. The police said she was dead-what about all the evidence? Does that suddenly mean nothing because Em just got tipsy and _could _have seen her?"

"Hanna, just think about it for a minute. I know it sounds ludicrous and bizarre, but this wouldn't have been the first time. Alison visited you when you were at the hospital, when I was sleeping in my living room, and when Emily had been looking for Dr. Sullivan at that barn. Either we're _all _going insane or something is starting to unravel…"

Hanna looked positively _pissed. _Honestly, if I had known this would upset her this much, then I would've kept my mouth shut and said I didn't remember a thing.

Aria bit her lip and mutter quietly, "I'm sort of on Hanna's side for this one…"

Finally having some backup, Hanna gave Aria a thankful look before crying out, "Thank you!"

Aria smiled back supportively. A tightening feeling started to clench in my stomach, causing me to turn my open hands into fists. I bit back angrily, "Well I _know _I was awake. I'm not lying. I wouldn't. If that's what you were implying, Hanna."

"I'm not saying you're lying," Hanna replied with the same amount of bitterness, "I'm just saying that you were wasted and probably seeing things that weren't really there."

"Hanna I don't understand how you could be denying this…you _saw _her before! The only one I can understand arguing against me is Aria! No offensive." I bit back.

"None taken," Aria coughed and replied lightly. Spencer jabbed her in the stomach with her elbow and warned her not to get into it.

"I was jacked up on all the meds they had me on! Of course I was delusional! Look Em, I'm sorry. But there's more reason that she's dead then alive. I already have A on my ass, I don't need to go on a quest to find someone that maybe I don't want to see again." Hanna huffed.

I was shocked. I mean, sure, Alison was easily one of the cruelest people you could ever meet, but did that mean she deserved what she got? Maybe I was biased, but my answer would always be never in a million years. Even if it was some kind of relief not to worry about what would Ali think of me for everything I did.

And sure, I think people who do bad things deserve awful punishments, Mona, for example, got what was coming (Although I'd never admit that to Hanna because I'm sure it would crush her). Ali might have been just downright the meanest person I've known, but I don't think she should've died for it. No one deserved that. She probably had reasons to why she did the things she did, it's just that people don't look at it at that kind of angle I supposed.

Aria and Spencer looked surprised as well. Now it was my turn to repeat her own words she had said previously, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious! She was a bitch! She made me feel like shit an entire chunk of my childhood and she _still _makes me feel like shit after she's finally gone! I'm doing fine without her! I don't need her to come back and ruin what's left of my high school life." Only a few silent seconds passed before Hanna stood up abruptly and muttered, "I need some air."

I let her walk out. Aria looked between Spencer and I anxiously before darting out the door after Hanna. Once they were gone, Spencer let out an enormous sigh as I exploded, "Do you think she was kidding?"

"Of course not. Here, you must be in a bad mood from your hangover. You probably are _both_ grouchy. Take this," She pushed a tall glass of water towards me and tossed me a container of Advil from across the coffee table.

"How are you not surprised by this?"

"Look, Emily, sit down. Take a few of those." Spencer ordered and pointed to the bottle. I followed her commands as she launched into an explanation, "I don't think you realized the pain she put Hanna, Aria, and I through. Mostly Hanna though. I mean, the both I and Alison were mostly competing, seeing as I like to be alpha dog almost all the time. She would just fuel Aria's anger towards her family. But for Hanna? She made her feel like shit every day and got at her for being overweight and eventually Hanna snapped…and Ali helped her get skinny. But they went about it all wrong. It's horrifying, really."

Spencer shook her head sadly, "I can understand that Hanna feels the way she does. I mean, look. Since Alison left, she became one of the most beautiful girls at school, the most popular, and suddenly had a hoard of boys chasing after her. She wasn't a pariah like Ali had sought her out to be after she was gone.

"I think that you were blinded by the affection you had for Alison to understand how much she hurt us, especially Hanna. Although I'm not saying she didn't torture you. I can only imagine loving someone so much and having them not only reject those feelings, but use them against you, like it's a game. Anyways, I'm assuming you probably understood that most of her actions were cruel, but when she rewarded you, everything probably felt all worth it for you. Am I wrong?"

I didn't say anything. I wasn't quite sure what I would've said anyways.

"I don't think you've lost it though." Spencer grinned, "She visited me as well, and it also felt very real. There was evidence that she had been in my living room as well. What I don't understand is why she chose to come when she does. I'm going to think about it a little more."

I let out a dry laugh, sort of happy that I had some one defending me, "When you first told me about when Alison came to you, I thought we were both nuts…but after last night…" I shook my head and said, "I guess it's two for two now."

"We don't have a lot of evidence at the moment, like Hanna said. But once we get more, I'm sure Aria will eventually come around. Or at least I'm sure I could convince her. Hanna might be harder for her to admit the fact that she could actually be alive, but she'll see the light at one point. I'm going to do some digging, and when I come up with something I'll tell you."

I frowned, but now accepted why Hanna would be resenting the idea. Spencer got up and sauntered over to the kitchen, looking for her coffee cup. I followed her and openly thanked her. She quirked an eyebrow at me, a silent gesture for me to explain why. I said, "For not thinking I was a lunatic. And for taking care of Hanna and me last night."

Spencer snorted, "You might think I'm extremely intelligent, but there's a whole layer of slightly insane to me. The crazy-smart."

I laughed, "Okay, I think I understand. So Spence…" I lowered my voice and was cooly about to change the topic and ask about Aria when the back door opened. Both Aria and Hanna had returned. Hanna, still looking slightly peeved, but more calm, stomped to the porch. Spencer rolled her eyes and grinned at me. I crossed my arms over my chest protectively as Aria approached us hesitantly.

"I'm gonna take her home. She's still not feeling very well from last night. I think she just needs some quiet time alone for a little while. Em, you think you can drive back to Rosewood with Spencer? We'll take Hanna's car." Aria looked sympathetic for me, but otherwise didn't look like her opinion would sway. I nodded in reply.

Hanna came back in with her bag and turned her attention in Aria's direction, "Ready?"

"Yup, see you in school tomorrow guys." Aria waved. Hanna pursed her lips, eyeing us both, then left with Aria.

"She's such a diva," Spencer remarked after we watched the car roll out of view from the open window.

"You're telling me." I grumbled. But as I thought about it more, I supposed it was just one of those weird quirks about Hanna that I loved so much. It sounds weird, I know, but it was so her.

Spence reached across the counter for her mug while snickering, "It's amazing we've put up for her this long." I watched as she took a long sip of whatever enormous amount of caffeine she had loaded into her coffee before asking, "Anyways, how do you feel about some investigating?"

* * *

All afternoon, we started from square one and worked up until where we were today. We tried to decode meanings that could've been hidden in simple sentences, or texts from A. Spencer had taken the liberty of getting an notebook and scrawling out notes. She ended up crossing out a lot of ideas.

"It's natural that we don't find anything at the first try. Thomas Edison once said: _Many of of life's failures are people who did not realize how close they were to success when they gave up_. We'll figure the truth out soon enough." Spencer had chided me by the time she dropped me off at my house.

As I laid down in bed that night, I finally came to the realization that this would be a lot harder then we first initially planned.

I walked into school the next day, feeling somewhat more motivated to get things back on track. After getting my books from my locker, I was able to find Hanna standing by hers. I approached her cautiously, but made it clear I was coming up to talk to her. She glanced over at me, then with those sad blue eyes turned back to her locker.

When I came up to her, I saw that she was staring at a photo she had at the back of her locker. She reached in, plucked it from the magnet that had been holding it up. For a moment, she looked at it mournfully before ripping it in two, crumpled it up into a ball, and tossed it into the garbage can that was a few feet away.

I frowned and nudged her side, "How are you holding up?"

She shrugged indifferently, "Okay."

"I know um, there was a lot to take in this weekend and I just um…wanted to make sure everything's fine." I knew that there was subtext between my sentence. Of course I knew everything wasn't okay in her life at the moment. But if she said yes, then it mean that she was okay that I had my insane theory, but wasn't convinced on her side otherwise.

"Yeah," She looked me over carefully, "Everything's okay. So um, I was thinking, did you just want to…hang out? We can go get a coffee after school or something."

I was shocked to see that she looked almost…_shy _when she asked me. Hanna Marin? _Shy_? That just didn't work. Something was definitely up. Although I was extremely curious about her behavior, I decided to brush it off and accepted her offer. She smiled brightly, and I felt that warm feeling again.

"Hey guys!" Aria chirped coming up from behind me, her arm looped with Spencer's, and nearly caused me to fall over.

"Ah! You scared me!"

"Sorry Em!"

Spencer scoffed, "Aria? Scare you? Aria couldn't scare a squirrel much less then a human being." She snickered and Aria gave her another pout like the one I saw from the day before last.

"I so _can _scare someone! You know what, this is war, Hastings!" She declared confidently, "Today marks the day where Aria Montgomery will finally become a winner. I'm going to show all three of you that I can prove all the things that you think I'm incapable of!"

She stormed off down the hallway, to do whoever knows what, leaving us with Spencer. I gave her a quizzical look and questioned, "Aren't you going to follow her?"

"Nah," Spencer smirked and looked in the direction Aria had ran off in, "She'll find me before we have to go to class. She's probably just scheming pointless plans. Better let her blow off some energy before class anyways."

"So," Hanna began off as she slammed her locker shut, "How'd your guy's afternoon go?"

"Pleasantly uneventful," Spencer answered while stuffing her hands into her jacket's pockets before I could say anything. She gave me this look, and I silently guessed it meant we were keeping Hanna and Aria out of this loop we apparently had formed. I didn't like the idea of keeping secrets from them, but I was sure it only get them more upset anyways.

So Spencer fibbed and said we just hung around the house for a little while before heading back to Rosewood and getting something to eat on the way up. "It was relaxing," She concluded.

Hanna didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. Instead, she just sighed and motioned down the hall, "C'mon. As much as I'd like to skip we better get to class."

"Let's go then," Spencer agreed.

Just as we were about to split to go our separate ways to our classes, Aria came bounding behind Hanna this time. The blonde scrunched up her nose at the sight of Aria returning and asked, "Where'd you run off to?"

"Just making preparations," She smirked cheekily, "You guys are going to freak. You'll get it when you least expect it…"

* * *

Schoolwork proved to be a lot harder to catch up with then I'd originally thought. In fact, I was swamped. But I'd already promised Hanna I would meet up with her after school, and I wasn't exactly willing to just call it off. Besides, I'd have loads of time anyway when I got home.

I met her at the coffee joint I coincidently was working at this year. It was usually a pretty popular coffee place, but there weren't many people when I got there. Probably because normal people drink coffee in the morning, but for me and my friends, it's a round-the-clock thing.

After I got my own latte, Hanna walked in at the same time. She got her own coffee and hurried back over to the table I had sat at.

Before I could even greet her, she cut in straight to the point, "I wanted to say I'm extremely remorseful for what I said yesterday…"

"You mean you're sorry?" I blinked.

Hanna huffed frustratedly and nodded, "Yes, I mean I'm sorry. New vocab. Anyways, I was really upset yesterday from everything and to top it off I had a killer hangover….so I might have said some things that I regret admitting. I'm really sorry."

I was quiet for a moment before concluding, "I don't think it's me you should be saying sorry to."

"But it is," Hanna gave me a very tired look, "You cared a lot about Ali and I didn't even think about what I was saying could've really hurt your feelings. Of course you'd be excited that she could be alive. I still don't believe it, but that doesn't mean I should've brought you down too."

I looked carefully into her eyes. Her apology seemed genuine, but I could tell she was holding back. So I asked tentatively, "Do you still wish she was dead? Is that why you won't accept our idea?"

Hanna's eyes darted away quickly. She hastily took a sip of coffee, then looked guiltily down at her cup. She mumbled, "It's not that I wish she was dead…if she's alive then she's a brilliant madwoman. I don't care if she comes back, I just don't want things to go back to the way they were with her in rule. I kind of…like the way things are now. It's a good balance. I mean, if it weren't for A."

We lapsed back into a silence. I drummed my fingers across the table before humming out, "I think I finally understand you, Hanna Marin."

Hanna's eyes went wide and asked in a panicky tone, "What do you mean? What are you talking about? Emily!"

I took a sip of latte and rolled my eyes, showing her I wasn't going to be revealing my secret. She pouted, her bottom lip jutting out slightly from her top. I almost choked on my coffee at the sight. Hanna was so cute….

"Please?"

"Nuh-uh. Don't give me that look. It's for me to know and for you to find out." I smirked smugly and leaned back in my chair.

Hanna growled, "At least tell me if it's good or bad."

Although Hanna reminded me of a little kitten trying to roar like a lion and felt like she was no threat whatsoever, I gave her a fighting shot and answered, "Neither. Just something I've realized."

Hanna crossed her arms over her chest in defeat and grumbled, "You're something else, Em."

"Let's just…talk about something else for now, okay?" I tried to move the conversation along. Hanna didn't seem to have an issue with changing the topic.

She leaned forward and grinned wickedly, "Good, because I wanted to talk to you about Aria and Spencer. What's gotten into them lately? They're acting so weird…like today! I mean we always shoot Aria down because of her height and for being a pixie and stuff, but she usually laughs along and makes fun of herself with us! Then all of a sudden Spence says something and then it's all, 'oh I'm going to show you guys!'. It's like she needs to prove herself…"

I giggled but didn't tell her my thought about Spencer and Aria having a fling. I didn't think my gaydar going off would be enough for Hanna anyways. So instead, I supplied, "I dunno. I see it too, but you never know with them. It's like they're off in Sparia Land sometimes. I guess we'll just have to see how things play out." I concluded with a wink.

"I guess that's kind of where we split, huh? Them two and us?" She smiled softly, "Though, we all are kind of interoperable."

"Well, we're best friends, aren't we Hanna?" I give shoot her one of Hanna's own signature sly smirks although I wished we could be more then what there ever appeared to be. My eyes lowered to her lips for a moment before I slapped myself internally and tried to keep my eyes trained on hers. Focus Em, focus.

"Yeah…" She frowned, then stood up abruptly, "I gotta go. My mom wanted to take me shopping for some daughter mother time. I'll catch up with you later?"

I hadn't even finished nodding or said goodbye before she waved and spun on her heel, heading towards the door. I sat there confused for a few minutes, and long after I finished my coffee I was still there, wondering what I could've done wrong. Was it something I said?

**Kay….so what did you guys think? I'm still coming up with ideas about how to go about the Alison thing but I don't really have a solid idea yet (which is why I might be moving slower with this story). I'd love to hear your feedback because it REALLY does help me…which means we can get the chapter out quicker!**

**Next thing I wanted to mention was that this IS going to be a Hannily fic unless there is an overwhelming about of you who want Emison but I don't think that'll be the case at all. Someone mentioned AlisonxSamara, I never tried any of that…but I mean there's always a first. Also, Spemily and Haria are going to be tight bros through this, so if you like there friendship scenes together….then yay for you!**

**Sorry for babbling! I just haven't replied to anyone's reviews but I will now if you do so! Thank you so much for all the support and please review, I can't make you, but you have no idea how helpful it is and how much it motivates me to keep going! Thanks! **


End file.
